In downhole drilling operations, downhole measuring tools are used to gather information about geological formations, status of downhole tools, and other downhole conditions. Such data is useful to drilling operators, geologists, engineers, and other personnel located at the surface. This data may be used to adjust drilling parameters, such as drilling direction, penetration speed, and the like, to effectively tap into an oil or gas bearing reservoir. Data may be gathered at various points along the drill string, such as from a bottom-hole assembly or from sensors distributed along the drill string. Once gathered, apparatus and methods are needed to rapidly and reliably transmit the data to the surface. Traditionally, mud pulse telemetry has been used to transmit data to the surface. However, mud pulse telemetry is characterized by a very slow data transmission rate (typically in a range of 1-6 bits/second) and is therefore inadequate for transmitting large quantities of data in real time. Other telemetry systems, such as wired pipe telemetry system and wireless telemetry system, have been or are being developed to achieve a much higher transmission rate than possible with the mud pulse telemetry system.
In wired pipe telemetry systems, inductive transducers are provided at the ends of wired pipes. The inductive transducers at the opposing ends of each wired pipe are electrically connected by an electrical conductor running along the length of the wired pipe. Data transmission involves transmitting an electrical signal through an electrical conductor in a first wired pipe, converting the electrical signal to a magnetic field upon leaving the first wired pipe using an inductive transducer at an end of the first wired pipe, and converting the magnetic field back into an electrical signal using an inductive transducer at an end of the second wired pipe. Several wired pipes are typically needed for data transmission between the downhole location and the surface. As is known, the signal coupler or junction between ends of the wired pipe can include other types of electrical couplers beyond inductive transducers, such as direct conductive-type couplers and others. However, the use of a unitary double-shouldered connection typically only allows for an electronics assembly that greatly restricts the inner diameter of the tool. The wired pipes may be subjected to temperatures up to 200° C. and 25,000 psi pressure.